


What's Left In The End

by Sweety_Mutant



Category: The Great Escape (1963)
Genre: ( a lil bit of), Angst, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-World War II, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, they meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Left In The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darksideoftwenty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darksideoftwenty).



> Here it is for you, my dear Darksideoftwenty!  
> You had asked for a drabble including "Ramsey/Von Luger -Sorry for your loss"
> 
> I don't own TGE, as you might have guessed!

In a post-war afterglow, little by little they would have to rebuild trust, because, _you had known all along_.

_Because we had no choice_.

It was difficult, to accept that they were no longer enemies. _What are we then?_ There was the shadow of too many dead bodies between them, planes raiding the skies. And their cities were the same. And their trials were the same. And their nightmares too. _I’m sorry for your loss. I’m sorry that it had to come to this. I’m sorry for us, and for all humanity._

Forgetting was impossible, yet so was being alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Feel free to leave kudos or comments!


End file.
